


【莫萨】A Scene

by Askrashes



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askrashes/pseuds/Askrashes
Summary: 萨列里的嘴角上有一颗被融化的雪花，喉咙里也有一颗，像是两个融化的吻。





	【莫萨】A Scene

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文送给亲爱的一文老师；OOC都是我的！梗：一方离婚，碰见了另一方

萨列里走在下着雪的街头。  
十二月的街头，从北方而来的的冷风挾卷着雪花卷过所有人的头顶。还有钱的人买来了一点点木柴，火光从玻璃中透出来，金红的火焰在玻璃上有些扭曲，温度被这冰冷而模糊的透明的窗户隔绝，没有分到半点给路上那些闻着烤肉香味取暖的没钱人。穷人的灵魂随着卷着雪花的、带着面包房或是有钱人厨房里的香气的冷风一起飘荡，他们尚未死去的孩子趴在玻璃上看着扭曲的火炉里扭曲的火焰，妄想在比北风更冷的玻璃上分到一星半点的温度，又或是向厨师乞求一点能吃的东西，和野狗抢夺生存的权利。每年的冬天都会夺去不少流浪汉和穷人的生命——冷风对所有人都是公平的，只不过有人有房子，有人没有罢了。  
萨列里走在下着雪的街头，高跟鞋和石板碰撞的声音被雪粒摩擦的声音盖了过去。他换上了自己最厚的外套，带上了手套，因为他不可能带着一个壁炉出门，拿着女士用的暖炉又太不合礼节。白色的领巾和黑色的领花在夏天被他无数次的诅咒过，却能在冬天救他的脖子一命，脆弱的蕾丝花边在冷风里抖动起来，就像冬天的蝴蝶的振翼那样微弱。黑发的大师一时间想不起来自己孤身走在下着雪的街道上的理由，但有时候理由并没有那么重要——他为了节约自己的工资而放弃了马车？不，他的工资足够支付一辆能在冬天为他遮挡雪花的马车。他为了冷静一下？不，他一直很冷静，冷静地在这个硕大而布满建筑投下的阴影的宫殿里生存下来，在那些布满了魔鬼的私语的角落，人们的密谋都被他们燃着火焰的双耳听去，那些角落里的声音都是魔鬼的窃笑，笑着又一个即将与他们为伴的人类。  
魔鬼，萨列里深吸了一口气，冰冷的、潮湿的空气像是沾着水的棉絮一般扎根在了他的呼吸道里，把他一寸寸窒息，冰封。魔鬼，这个词像是沾着硫磺火焰的烙铁，浇进了手腕上的伤痕里，让那个还没有好透的伤口里再一次流出血和脓，和罪恶。那些烧死在木桩上的女巫对着萨列里的耳朵尖笑，鹅毛笔烧焦的味道和黑色的灰烬落到了他的肩上，她们嘲笑着这个本该与咸海边的两个城市一起烧死的男人，“大师，我的兄弟”，她们这么称呼他，柔软的语调里像是洒满了甜蜜的莲子的碎屑，“你本该跟我们一起去的”，她们尖锐的指尖几乎戳上了他的眼球，“多么漂亮的琥珀”，有一个识货的女巫喃喃到，“火焰多么美好，你应该跟我们一起去的，看着火焰外面的天使们，嗨”，她们尖笑起来，鹅毛笔烧焦的味道和破碎的黑色的人体落满了他的全身。  
“大师。”一个声音叫到，“大师！”  
不，别这么叫我！萨列里想要抱住自己的头，那些烧死在木桩上的女巫又尖笑起来，叫他大师，叫他我的兄弟，叫他和她们一起死去，一起在焚烧她们的火焰里看着外面的天使。一片雪花掉进他的喉咙里，痛感却像是一颗炭火掉了进去，他狼狈地咳嗽起来，颤抖的指尖拉扯着领花，为了给自己一点呼吸的空间。  
“大师。”那个声音又叫了一遍，有人从他的背后搂住他，轻拍他的背帮他顺气，贴上来的温度冰冷的像是属于死人。  
是莫扎特。他不可能认错。莫扎特。  
莫扎特。  
萨列里终于止住了几乎要掉他的性命的咳嗽，那朵无害的、纯洁的、小小的雪花早已经融化在他的喉管里，顺着喉咙的弧线一直下滑到了胃里，再也感觉不到了。他直起身，搂着他的莫扎特也放开了他，看着萨列里拉紧自己的外套，眼中还盛满了惊慌失措。  
“大师。”莫扎特又叫了一遍，他的嘴唇像是即将掉落枝头的玫瑰花瓣，金发上沾染了不少砂糖粉似的雪花，衣服上也是，像是白色的绒羽那样美好，指尖泛出漂亮的玫瑰粉，不知道在下着雪的街头站了多久。他轻轻地咳了一声，像是很久没有说过话了似的，第一个音节像是撕开了声带才发出的，带着嘶哑，几乎像是一声小小的哈气，“街头下着雪，这么冷——您出来干什么？”  
“我……”萨列里有些无措——有时候理由也不是那么重要，那么理由……工资？冷静？他……  
“有时候理由并不是那么重要，对吗，大师？”莫扎特朝他笑了，左手上的玻璃瓶里的最后一点液体随着他挥手的动作与玻璃瓶碰撞了起来，这时候萨列里才注意到那瓶没喝完的酒——酒？  
“您也要来一点儿吗？”莫扎特注意到了萨列里的目光，他又摇晃了一下那个瓶子，液体的声音甚至盖过了雪花落下的声音，“虽然只有这么一点儿了。”他带着遗憾撅起了嘴，又晃了晃为数不多的液体。  
“您……街头这么冷，您出来喝酒？”萨列里没有回答莫扎特问题，他只是盯着上下晃动的那些剩在瓶底的酒，被莫扎特晃的发出脆响。  
“我失去我的妻子了，出来喝点酒是应该的，对吗？”莫扎特倒是回答了萨列里的问题。这个回答像是甩过来的荆棘，打得萨列里一个措手不及，他向后小小地退了一步，像是被鞭子抽开了。  
“我，我很遗憾听到这个消息……”萨列里下意识的用了再客套不过的话，他被这个甩过来的回答惊的退了一步，“我无意冒犯……”  
“这没什么，萨列里。”莫扎特摇了摇头，“这没什么，您不必自责。”他笑着摇了摇头，像是觉得萨列里那退后的一小步很有意思似的。  
他们沉默了下来，雪花落地的声音是那么柔和，那么甜美。  
“您听啊。”莫扎特闭上了眼睛，“这可以写一出歌剧，对吗？”  
“您为什么不回家？”萨列里看着又一片雪花落到了莫扎特肩上。  
“我没地方回去啦。”莫扎特摇了摇头，“我总得把房子让给我的妻子和儿子吧。”  
“您……”萨列里犹豫了一下。  
又一片雪花落到了莫扎特的肩上。  
“您真好，安东尼奥。”莫扎特凑上来，那像是属于死人的冷意和突如其来的称呼一起抽了萨列里一鞭子，他想要逃开，却被一个拥抱定在了原地，耳边是柔和甜美的雪花落下的声音。  
“莫扎特，我……”  
又一片雪花落到了莫扎特的肩上。  
“您说还会不会有下一个春天？”莫扎特的身体一点点回温，像是春天的绿意悄然开放，混合着那些南来的风擦过眼球表面，“我们一起在林中散步。”  
那是一片松林，枝叶在鞋底折断，松针掉落的声音柔和甜美，就像冬日里掉落的雪花的声音。厚重的落叶是绵软的，青苔从石头的底端向上爬，也许很多年都不会有人清理。松树特有的香气和清晨微冷的空气一起挤满鼻腔，厚重的外套早已换成了轻便的礼服。  
“您会爱我吗？”莫扎特朝他笑到，阳光汇成一束落到他的脸上，给他勾了一层模糊的轮廓，他微眯起眼抬手挡住阳光，侧过头来朝萨列里笑到，像是他们第一次见面时递出谱子时那样笑着，只不过没了第一次见面时笑容里面的嘲讽和别的情绪。莫扎特就只是笑着，唇角洒下一点阳光，像是没擦干净的砂糖碎末。  
“您一直是这样。”莫扎特不带嘲讽的笑到，他狡黠地朝萨列里挤了挤眼睛，“让我想想多少年过去啦……安东，你还记得多少年过去了吗？”  
“我不记得了，莫扎特。”他在莫扎特祈求的眼神中又补叫了他一遍“沃菲”——他一直应付不了那些眼神，一直，不管已经过去了多少年。  
“所以。”莫扎特鼓起了腮帮子，跟那只在枝头咬着松果看着他们两个的红色皮毛的松鼠一个样，阳光给它红色的皮毛烫上了金色的滚边，它躲在一片鲜绿的叶子后面悄悄地看着他们两个人，“爱。”他又重复了一遍，执拗地，鼓着不能再鼓的腮帮子讨要一个说法。  
萨列里简直想对他说“我可没抢走你的松果”，但他还是在莫扎特祈求的眼神中败下阵来——他一直应付不了那些眼神，一直，不管过去了多少年，“我爱您。”  
莫扎特笑了。  
又一片雪花落到了他的肩上。  
“我就知道。”他得意地说，在萨列里的唇角落下了一个雪花般冰冷的吻，“您想要什么圣诞礼物呀？”  
一个吻。  
萨列里说不出口。他不会说出口。他活该被烧死。他……  
莫扎特落下了一个吻。  
那个吻打开了他的唇缝，萨列里惊慌失措地吸了一口气，莫扎特看着他笑了起来——一片雪花掉进他的喉咙里，痛感却像是一颗炭火掉了进去，他狼狈地咳嗽起来，颤抖的指尖拉扯着领花，为了给自己一点呼吸的空间。  
萨列里终于止住了几乎要掉他的性命的咳嗽。那朵无害的、纯洁的、小小的雪花早已经融化在他的喉管里，顺着喉咙的弧线一直下滑到了胃里，再也感觉不到了。  
他也感觉不到莫扎特了。不管是他冰冷的像是属于死人的温度，还是他雪花一般的吻——一滴水珠在萨列里的唇角，收缩的冷撕扯着他的皮肤，被他用袖子擦去。  
萨列里走在下着雪的街头。  
今天是十二月二十三号，从北方而来的冷风挾卷着雪花卷过所有人的头顶。萨列里一时间想不起来自己孤身走在下着雪的街道上的理由，但有时候理由并没有那么重要。  
萨列里的嘴角上有一颗被融化的雪花，喉咙里也有一颗，像是两个融化的吻。  
今年是一七九一年。

**Author's Note:**

> 因为写的有点放飞怕大家看不懂就过来解释一下……简单点说，就是一切都是萨的幻想，一切都是，所以他才会前后两次被雪花呛到，我特地前后两次描写复制黏贴（我特别特别喜欢前后对应和复制黏贴真的不是我懒）
> 
> 至于为什么好好的赠文变成赠刀呢……是这样的，扎特和妻子关系一直很好啊！没有离婚啊！那我咋写啊？为了强行让他们两个在一起而离婚？这就太过了，不是吗。结果最后冒出了一个“死亡不就是分开了彼此四舍五入就是离婚”的脑洞就……咳
> 
> 真的被刀到的朋友可以去前一篇文吃点儿糖缓缓
> 
> 这个题目看起来并没有什么意义，但是真相是我本来想写一篇纯动作和对话文结果……结果我一个不小心忘了orz然后就……emmmmm……
> 
> 谢谢看到这儿的你w


End file.
